The Saiyans's Survival
by Leon Venxus
Summary: What If The Saiyans never died against Freezer? What if they won? This is based on the famous idea of the Saiyans never got destroyed by Freezer, and plotted a rebellion. Bardock becomes the new king later on but steps down and holds a tournament for the new King. FIND OUT MORE BY READING THIS CRAP!
1. Freiza's Demise

**The Saiyans's Survival**

 **Prologue...**

 **Far in the galaxy, a planet of a known species called Saiyans, they were ruthless and destructive. The Saiyans had no regard for other lives but themselves. They were complete savages. A Frost Demon by the name of Frieza was their dictator, and under him they served. The Saiyans were powerful warriors with immense potential.**

 **Frieza saw this potential and was afraid of it. He was afraid of that and the legends. The Legends speak of Saiyans reaching levels far beyond to that of another creature known as Majin Buu. There were two things that Frieza's father told him. Number One was that never ever trifle with the one called Beerus, for he is the god of destruction.**

 **Number two was that never mess with a monster known as Majin Buu. These two beings have power far greater than one could ever imagine. So Frieza hearing legends that could possibly come true, for them to reach levels such as that scared him. The Legends talked of three different types of Saiyans that reached something called a Super Saiyan.**

 **The first one was about a Super Saiyan god, in which Six Righteous Saiyans giving their energy to one Saiyan, to create such a being of power. The Saiyan's name was Yamoshi, he searched for Six Righteous Saiyans to make this possible. This was before Planet Vegeta's time, long before.**

 **The Second Legend spoke of a Legendary Super Saiyan, whose power grew, and continues to grow far beyond one's limits. The power would reach so high until it could no more, and then the Saiyan would explode. This Saiyan would appear only once every one-thousand years.**

 **The third legend spoke of a Super Saiyan, probably the youngest of all legends but the most believable. This legend was about a Saiyan who evolved into a warrior with bright golden aura, with incredible power. When a Saiyan transforms into this, they gain such immense power, enough to defeat Frieza.**

 **However none of them came any time soon, still, Frieza was scared of it, so in such, he destroyed the planet Vegeta, and all its inhabitants except a few, but in this story, something else happened.**

 **In this story, Frieza didn't destroy them, instead to his own downfall he became cocky and easily let his guard from their potential. He thought it will never happen, so the Saiyans lived on for many more years.**

 **Unaware, a rebellion was made by a Saiyan named Bardock. Bardock had a vision one day of the Saiyan's downfall, so he tried to convince Saiyans to join him. However they did not believe him, some of them said "Even if we do, there's no way we could beat Lord Frieza! He's too strong!" they exclaimed.**

 **So Bardock made a plan, He remembered that Saiyans become stronger each battle, especially when a near-death situation. So What if they abused that power and trained violently. At first, no one agreed, but then the King, King Vegeta, he was intrigued by the idea. King Vegeta knew it was too risky, but even with the smallest chance of Frieza destroying them was just too much.**

 **So it was settled, They had to keep it on a low though, some Saiyans weren't as loyal to Vegeta, as they were to Frieza. So only the most trusted were allowed in on this.**

 **The King decided to give everyone who did join partners. So they had someone to train with. Bardock trained with the King, despite Bardock being considered a low-class warrior, his power was stronger than a lot of the elites, including Nappa their General. Bardock had way more potential anyways. Bardock's son Raditz trained with Prince Vegeta. General Nappa would train with a few of the other elites.**

 **Meanwhile, after convincing Vegeta, he checked on his son, who was originally scheduled to go to a planet named Earth, but Bardock canceled that, instead his three-year-old son stayed on Planet Vegeta. Bardock had better plans for his son, especially since at birth his power level was at one.**

 **Which is the most pitiful level, normally when a Saiyan is at that level, they are considered low-class trash and useless, but Bardock knew that he could get his son stronger. If Kakarot was anything like his father, he would easily become stronger. So later on after he was ready to come home, Bardock gave the child what is known as Tail-Training.**

 **A Tail for a Saiyan is what unleashes their potential, they turn into a giant ape at full moon, becoming 10x stronger than their base strength. However, it's also their weakness. Without training, anyone could easily grab it and possibly make the Saiyan passed out.**

 **Bardock diminished this problem and trained the boy's tail by grabbing onto it and holding it for a while, while he was a baby. This also caused the child to rise in power. He jumped from 1 to 12 within three hours. Which is quite quick actually. Since then, he did it for many more months until Kakarot was 2. Kakarot went from one to one-hundred and twenty-five.**

 **It's been three years since the day his child was born and he convinced some of the Saiyans to join. Bardock and Vegeta grew in strength greatly since that day, but it still wasn't enough at least alone.**

 **If they could show the other Saiyans their power without Frieza's knowing, it would convince them, they could rebel and overwhelm Frieza. The only problem is if Frieza transformed. Frieza is known to be in a reduced form, and he has three transformations. The third and final transformation unlock his true power and birth form. So they would have to quickly overpower him before he does.**

 **Two more years passed and One day arrived, when Frieza had some meetings that would require him to be away for two whole months, so to keep them in check, Frieza called the Ginyu force over.**

 **The Ginyu force arrived quickly and Frieza left as soon as possible. Two weeks passed after that, King Vegeta and Bardock took the advantage, there was no actual way, at there current strength, that the Ginyu force could overpower this many Saiyans, especially if they all transformed.**

 **So King Vegeta gathered up all the Saiyans with Bardock at his side. "The time has come, for us to take down Frieza. Someday he will end us but before that, we must take him down." Vegeta stated to the crowd. The Crowd became slightly in shock and then thought the King was crazy.**

 **Vegeta continued to talk and stated "You must think, I am crazy, but I assure you I am not. We have the potential to defeat Frieza, with every battle we become stronger. We can overwhelm Frieza and his forces. Bardock and I will show you, what five years of training can accomplish." He and Bardock continued to power-up, their aura flared up and power rose. Meanwhile, nearby the Ginyu Force's scouts went off reading a power level of 60,000.**

 **"Capt'n what do you think this means!? This can't be right!" The Red Magma spoke. "Somethings wrong, I think we should check on our little friends." The Captain replied.**

 **The Ginyu Force flew off towards the power but then the power disappeared. Luckily for the Captain, he caught the location before it was too late.**

 **Back at the rebellion... "The Ginyu force will probably becoming to use very soon, so I urge you to join us and transform into apes. This many of us can at least overwhelm the Ginyu force. If we don't transform now, they'll kill us all!" King Vegeta exclaimed. One Saiyan spoke out and said "Alright, your majesty." and he bowed, the rest continued and followed.**

 **So King Vegeta created an artificial moon, and all the Saiyans stared at it. They started to become hairy, and grow. Their shape started to change and resemble that of a giant ape. They all grew quickly and along with that their power did.**

 **The Ginyu Force were fast though but they were a bit far away. While it is a small planet, it's still big enough to make it so that it'll take at least 20 minutes before they arrive. The Saiyans were prepared, but the Ginyu force wasn't.**

 **The Lowest of all averaged up to a few thousand in power levels.**

 **Low-class warriors averaged around 12,000-18,000 as a great ape.**

 **Mid Class averaged 20,000-30,000**

 **the Elites averaged around 60,000 - 80,000**

 **Bardock and his group were much stronger though. Bardock and King Vegeta were at 60,000 already, so their great ape form was at 600,000. They could've easily swept with the Ginyu force, but not fast enough to stop them for killing the other Saiyans.**

 **Vegeta and Raditz were at 20,000 at base, and 200,000 at Great Ape. A few of the others were around 12,000-18,000 at base making them 120,000 - 180,000 at the great ape form. When the Ginyu force arrived, they were shocked to find all of them as Great Apes and prepared for battle already. They charged towards all of them but saw a flash of light just before they were executed.**

 **Frieza was unaware of the situation, he knew something was off when he didn't have a status report for two weeks. Frieza had to cut his meeting early and returned. Some of the other Saiyans were informed and reported this to King Vegeta. "What should we do Sir?" One of them asked. "Wait for him, when he comes back we'll be ready. We'll prepare a fake moon in case it's daytime if not everyone transforms as soon as possible. Until then, everyone trains non-stop for two weeks. Don't sleep until 5 days before his arrival. " The King confirmed.**

 **So everyone did, while two weeks wasn't much time, they did increase at least a little bit, not a lot but it was something. The day arrived, and Frieza knew something was suspicious he requested Audience with King Vegeta.**

 **King Vegeta knew if he brought anyone along with him it would bring suspicion, so he had Bardock and Nappa hideout just in case. They listened on while Vegeta talked to the Frost Demon. "Yes, Lord Frieza?" King Vegeta asked as he kneeled down. "The Ginyu Force hadn't given me a status update for quite awhile while I was away," Frieza asked quite suspiciously.**

 **"Now that you mention it, my Lord, I haven't seen them for two weeks. Is that why you have come back earlier?" The King turned his head back up as he asked Frieza this. Frieza sitting in his seat turned back to Vegeta. "Well, It seemed like they met quite the foe. Their scouters had happened to read a power level of 600,000. Do you think it was a malfunction, Vegeta?" Frieza asked the King.**

 **"That would be impossible for someone to achieve that power. So yes I do think it's a malfunction." King Vegeta replied calmly. King Vegeta was in a slight intense situation. Something told him that Frieza had a hunch, and it started distressing the King.**

 **"Well, they happened to have had their communication on before it read the power and I heard a very similar voice to that of you. Were you maybe perhaps, the one who killed them?" Frieza asked, becoming even more suspicious. "I assure you, Lord Frieza, I can't even fight against Dodoria and Zarbon." The King reassured.**

 **"Oh is that so?" Frieza replied, he just knew it was them, so he quickly shot a death beam, If Vegeta dodged it. It confirms it, if not, then it really was a malfunction. King Vegeta accidentally easily dodged by accident, his instincts reacted without him meaning too. He saw Frieza's face in shock and enraged.**

 **"I knew it! You stupid monkeys!" Frieza yelled. Bardock and Nappa who were outside, heard what happened, Bardock told Nappa to warn the other Saiyans, and Bardock swooped in.**

 **Bardock knocked Frieza off guard for a sec, the King and Bardock knew it wouldn't take just a few seconds for him to get back up. So they quickly created the moon and transformed. Frieza tried to stop the transformation but it was too late and soon all of the Saiyans came out. "NO... NO!" Frieza shouted as he tried to get away but there was too many.**

 **Bardock pushed Frieza away so that all of the Saiyans can aim for him better and they all shot kiai blasts at that tyrant, who died from all of the blasts. It overwhelmed him and finished him off.**

 **King Vegeta and Bardock realized that felt a bit quick and was a little bit easier than they thought. Frieza became too scared, shocked and let his guard down. That became his downfall.**

 **It may have been over for now, but there were more Frost Demons, stronger than Frieza, but they didn't have to worry for now, as it wouldn't reach anyone for a long time.**

 **The Saiyans celebrated and cheered King Vegeta. King Vegeta stated that it wasn't just him, If it weren't for Bardock, this would have never happened.**

 **9 years passed since then and to this day they still train. Their power grew but was not enough. King Vegeta stepped down, and Bardock became King. However, the destruction of Frieza caused chaos, many planets took advantage of the situation. They claimed parts of Vegeta and their own planets back.**

 **The Saiyans however quickly took the situation to their hands and through Bardock's leadership, they easily took care of it. The Planet who made the armor for the Saiyans easily accepted under certain conditions. King Vegeta was fine with these conditions.**

 **They were allowed to live without being ruled as long as they made new armor for the Saiyans every few months. Soon the chaos died down, and everything was taken care of. Peace for the Saiyans remained for the Nine years that passed.**

 **Bardock stepped down, and a fight was proposed to decide the next King.**

 **This ends the prologue, I hope it's okay!**

 **Powerlevels:**

 **Post five years**

 **Bardock: 60,000**

 **Vegeta SR: 60,000**

 **Vegeta JR: 20,000**

 **Raditz: 20,000**

 **Nappa: 40,000**

 **The others: 12,000 - 20,000**


	2. The Power to Rule!

The Saiyans's Survival [Chapter One]: Tournament for Rule over the Saiyans

It has been Twenty years since the defeat of Frieza, there are still Frost Demons out there that need to be taken care of, but fear not, in due time they will be defeated. For now, calmness over everything arrives. The current King, Bardock, flies over to an area with two Large statues, and in front of them is a little an area where he can stand to make his announcement. He has both the former King Vegeta and his son Kakarotto next to his side.

He then announces loudly "The tournament after a long delay has finally commenced. Those who make it passed the preliminaries will fight against up to Seven other fighters. They get one hour before each next match, enough time to recover in the rejuvenation tanks. The minimum requirement for participating must be at least a power level of 10,000. Those who are not strong enough should take the time and gain up strength in one week when it starts.

The winner will be declared King!"

Everyone cheers in excitement, when Bardock is done with his speech and they're allowed to go, they immediately fly to the nearest training station. Meanwhile...

"So, the Saiyans think they're allowed to rule without us?" A Strange Voice said, he looked quite similar to Frieza, but was a lot taller and had more of a purple color scheme.

"Apparently So Lord Cooler, but you could easily defeat them and take all of it over. You could Avenge your brother." One of his men stated, "No, I'd like to see where this goes, besides I said it before, it's my brother's fault for being so naive. He could've easily transformed into his final state and wipe them all out, but he got cocky. He perished because of his own arrogance." Cooler replied.

"Very well, we'll keep a good eye on them for you, My Lord." One of his other men spoke.

...

About Six Hours passed and the preliminaries finished quite quicker than expected. Many of the elites passed easily, but some unexpected victors did too, and even one child that was originally supposed to be killed before Frieza died.

"King Bardock! Sir!" Someone shouted running to Bardock, The King turned around to see one of his men and asked "What is it?". "I've j-just got reports...on some of t-the winners." The man said while panting.

"Really? Let me see." The King asked, he grabbed the papers from the man and read them.

"Victors of the Preliminary Rounds...

Vegeta

Raditz

Broly

Kakarotto

Kasvara

Parsely

Galagna

Avoca"

"Hmm, intere-" Bardock spoke then paused, his face turned to complete shock of realization "T-That name, Broly! W-Where have I seen it before?!" The King thought to himself. It felt familiar to the King, he couldn't remember it, but he just knew it somewhere. "Is something the matter Sire?" The man asked, "H-Huh?" Bardock said, he looked at the solider forgetting that he was there for a moment, Bardock cleared his throat and calmly replied "No Sorry, the list caught me off guard a little bit.".

"Is there anything I could do for you?" He asked, "No I'm good, thank you." Bardock waved to the man signaling goodbye. The man returned to his current duties, and Bardock studied the list trying to figure this out. He returned to his throne. However, the King didn't really have much time and had more important things to worry about. He had tons of meetings to go to for about the other Frost Demons, and other circumstances.

**(*DBZ*)** **(*dBz*)**

On a different part of the planet...we see another Saiyan, his resemblance to Bardock is completely uncanny. This is Kakarotto, Current Prince of Saiyans, Son Of King Bardock.

He has two children, a son named Tarro, who is four years old, and a daughter named Chio, who is almost three. Then he has a wife named Tameri. Tameri has extremely spiky, short-length black hair, she dons the female Saiyan battle-armor, with a color mixture of black and green, and a similar jumpsuit to that of most female Saiyan warriors, including Goku's mother Gine.

Tarro has shoulder length like his mother but a little less spiky, and wears the typical Children's Battle Armor. Chio too has shoulder-length hair but it's not spiky at all, and she wears the typical children's battle armor.

Note: Children's Battle armor just basically means the same thing but without the shoulder pads and smaller size.

Kakarotto's personality is similar to his father but a lot less serious and little less ruthless. Which is quite rare for Saiyans, even the females. However it makes sense, his mother Gine was quite pure-hearted especially compared to most Saiyans.

Right now, the Saiyan is training for the tournament, trying to come up with new tactics. Out of all of them, Vegeta is probably gonna be the hardest to fight, Vegeta is crafty and powerful, he has many battle strategies and much experience.

If the man wants to win this he's gonna need all that he can get. Meanwhile... Vegeta is doing training of his own.

"I must surpass my limits!" The former prince exclaimed, he was in a brand new gravity chamber, under 8x Gravity. The former Prince had trouble standing up, the gravity was intense, even for the highest of the high-elites. "I-I won't be defeated by any low-class scum!" He continued in thought, he kept trying to push through and become more powerful. He charged up his aura and started doing many training exercises as he could.

From Situps to Push-Ups, lifting the simplest things to the heaviest things. Vegeta wouldn't sleep until a day before, not even eat! He enjoyed his Isolation anyways. Kakarotto, however, preferred more of an less isolated training. He preferred training with others, too him it was much faster. While he couldn't keep up with his Brother very well, It definitely made for a good training session.

The only reason Raditz helped Kakarotto was that he too would gain benefit. If Kakarotto somehow caught up to his level, it'd make Raditz a lot stronger, and if he could manage to win against his Brother than he should be able to hopefully surpass Vegeta too.

Since they were both Bardock's sons, and Bardock was the current King, they too had access to similar Gravity Chambers. All of the chambers could only go up to 10x Gravity. However, Kakarotto could only reach up to 4x and Raditz could only reach up to 6x.

Note: 10x Gravity on Planet Vegeta is 100x on Earth. Planet Vegeta was already 10x, normally It could be easily surpassed, since TECHNICALLY speaking for Saiyans 10x our gravity is normal for them but for the sake of plot device, it's not happening...yet.

So One week passes and the real tournament begins!

The Tournament is a giant Dome, there is a room where the participants sit out and wait, similar to that of Earth's world martial arts tournaments. The Dome is big enough to fit thousands and thousands of Saiyans.

There are many guards outside, there's a specific seating area where the King, Queen, and the previous King/Queen sits and watches. The announcer walks out and shouts "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome! I announce the tournament to start! The participants will face many challenges and foes!"

Everyone becomes excited and cheers. "The Rules are no killing, no cheating, no great apes, and if you get knocked out of the stage, you lose! After every match, there will be a one hour wait time before the next! " The announcer declared. "All matches have already been decided, so wait no longer, the first match begins!" He continued to announce.

"First up, we have our former Prince Vegeta versus Parsely, one of our high-elites!" The announcer stated once more. The two Saiyans walked out, one bearing the royal guard logo on his battle-armor. The other wearing the Elite Forces logo. Parsely was a tall muscular Saiyan, carrying a power level of 40,000. The two walked up to the stage and waited for the announcer to call it.

"Ready!? ... 3. ... 2.. "The announcer shouted..."ONE!" He continued, the two Saiyans clashed with much ferocity, creating huge shockwaves, but Vegeta started to quickly dodge the other's attacks, and laughed "Is this all you got?! Hahaha, pathetic.".

Parsely made a grunting noise and became angry, but Vegeta was too strong for him. Vegeta punched Parsely directly in the gut with almost full force, and it knocked Parsely out of bounds. This fight ended quickly, and the Announcer declared Vegeta as winners. "Pfft, that was too easy, and he calls himself a Saiyan." The former prince whispered to himself as he walked back to the participants' area. Parsely was immediately sent to a rejuvenation tank for recovery.

"Hmm, that was quite the power your son had there, Vegeta." Bardock admitted, changing his gaze towards the former King. "Yes, indeed," he replied. Yet another hour passed and the next match was decided, it was Avoca versus Galanga, but this match also too went quickly, Galanga proved to be much stronger than Avoca and was easily swept from the stage.

Yet another hour passed, and the announcer declared yet another match. "Kakarotto, son of King Bardock against his brother Raditz!" The announcer declared. The two walked up into the ring and prepared their fighting stances waiting for the moment to strike. The two advanced simultaneously and clashed against fists. The two repeatedly exchanged their fists and kicks rapidly, creating massive shockwaves. The power shocked everyone, even the former Prince a little bit.

"W-Wow, incredible, when did they get so powerful?" Bardock thought in amazement, his eyes widened in complete shock. "I-Impossible?! How can such low class be so powerful!" The former Prince thought angrily. Both Kakarotto and Raditz were on equal terms, neither could overpower the other. They had to resort to other tactics and strategies.

Once Kakarotto found a chance, he slipped away from their clash of power and flew down to the ground. he concentrated Ki around his body, and then made it flow up to his arms and hands. He then swung his hands in a diagonal direction rapidly, creating super sharp lines of Ki. Immediately Raditz saw this and dodged the attack, but then Kakarotto moved swiftly and found his opening. He then punched Raditz with full force directly in the gut.

Raditz gasped for air, and couldn't move, Kakarotto took this chance and started to make his attack. He rapidly threw more fists and kicks at his brother, while Raditz was unable to defend himself. This went on for another minute but Kakarotto slipped up for a second, and Raditz took his counter-attack. "C-CRAP!"The younger Son thought to himself.

He punched Kakarotto in the gut as payback first, then clenched his fists together and slammed down on Kakarotto's upper back. He fell down onto the stage and created a small crater from the impact.

Raditz didn't stop there, he fired many kiai blasts at Kakarotto rapidly, and then let out one big one. This made the crater a little bit bigger. Raditz took a moment to catch his breath, for a moment it seemed as if Kakarotto was done for, but got back up just in time. His battle-armor was slightly damaged but was still in good shape compared to what it could be. "D-Damn it that hurt!" the younger son thought, he turned his gaze towards the crater created from his impact against the blow that Raditz gave him, and was a little bit ticked off.

He flew back up to his brother and readied himself once more. "That was some interesting moves you got there." He stated, "You've also gotten a lot more powerful, Raditz." the younger son continued. "So have you, you ready to finish this?" Raditz asked. "Yeah, let's do this!" Kakarotto replied cheerfully, the two had big grins on their faces right before they clashed once more.

Once again the two locked in yet another clash, each fist or kick they hit against caused massive shockwaves, it left the audience in shock and awe. The wind would roar ferociously and loudly, and the ground would rumble. This made the former Prince even more ticked off, for low-class warriors to have such power is unheard of and impossible. Bardock kept watching in more amazement, and Gine was confused on who to cheer for.

The two eventually swiftly moved back from each other and fired kiai blasts at each other. Each one had to keep up with the other, and it becomes increasingly intense. The blasts were powerful, but they were equal. They had to wait out until eventually one of them gave out or did the next choice of actions. Eventually, Raditz slipped away and fired a big purple kiai beam at Kakarotto, who managed to barely dodge it.

Soon the two flew down and were catching their breaths. "I'm gonna have to outsmart him if I want to win this." Kakarotto thought, "Damn it, this is tough. I didn't think he would get this strong." Raditz thought, starting to regret some things. Kakarotto started to throw many kiai blasts at Raditz as a distraction but his Older Brother already knew of this, and charged towards Kakarotto.

When Raditz thought he was about to land a direct hit, Kakarotto vanished, and Raditz slipped towards out of bounds. "W-What was that!" he shouted, "I used clone, it wasn't a complete clone but it worked!" Kakarotto exclaimed. Raditz walked off completely angry, one little slip up and he lost. "Serves that low-class right for letting his guard down." The former Prince thought mockingly.

"Kakarotto is the winner of this match! We'll now have a break until tommorow for the rest of the tournament!" The announcer declared. "Aw man, I feel bad." Gine stated feeling sorry for her other son, "Why, at least on of your Sons won." Bardock replied, looking at his wife. "Yeah but still..." She said, The woman sighed and decided to go cheer up Raditz after she cheered for her other son of course.

The whole crowd infact was cheering, the fight was something interesting to watch. Raditz walked into back of the Participants area, picked up his things, and left. Kakarotto however, decided to go find a rejuvenation tank to heal up and then went to eat out with his family to celebrate. Gine met up with her other son Raditz first, and cheered him up. "It's fine Mother, so I slipped up once, I'll get him next time." Raditz replied with a sigh. "That's the spirit!" She cheered, Raditz tried to resist the feeling to slap his head from his mother. He felt really embarrassed the way she said that loudly, but continued on.

Bardock tried to investigate this "Broly" mystery with the former King Vegeta, and some of their advocates. King Vegeta then realized and remembered "I-I remember now! That child, he had a powerlevel of 10,000 at birth!" The former King exclaimed. This made everyone in the room's eyes widened and become shocked.

"Y-You got to be kidding me!" King Bardock exclaimed, with slight fear. "There's just no way that's possible!" The King continued. "No, I remember now, he was ordered to be killed but was stopped due to the rebellion against Frieza." He stated clearly with his eyes closed, "If so, this might be dangerous Vegeta. We're gonna have to cancel the tournament." Bardock replied.

"No, that would only escalate the situation, we need to assualt this problem, quietly and carefully." King Vegeta refused, "I guess you're right, but than what do you think we should do?" Bardock asked.

"If worst comes to shove, we need to become stronger, there's no telling how powerful Broly is now. I only hope that he didn't get too far in his power." King Vegeta responded calmly. "Very Well, I'll have a few of our elites on that, and I'll send my word to our sons, to be careful." Bardock stated with much thought.

So in which he did, Vegeta was very hesitant at believing this, and Kakarotto was unsure, but he didn't want to let his family die cause of this nor forfeit the match. The tournament continued normally and calmly as if nothing were too happen.

Bardock and the former King Vegeta however had better plans, they had no choice but to become much, much, much stronger. So they hired they best scientists as possible to work on a new much stronger gravity chamber, as fast as possible.

Time passed and the remaining contestants were Vegeta, Kakarotto, and Broly. The Semi-Final Match was The former Prince versus Broly.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] ][ []][][ ][ ][ ][] [

This wraps up the first chapter! I hope it was okay! I know things might be messy, and if I missed something PLEASE tell me.

Here are the list of powerlevels(REMEMBER ITS BEEN MANY MANY MANY YEARS SINCE FREEZER DIED)

[Powerlevels]

Broly: ?

Bardock: 3,400,000

Former-King Vegeta: 2,800,000

Former-Prince Vegeta: ? (TBA)

Kakarotto: 750,000

Raditz: 750,500

Avoca: 320,000

Galagna: 320,000

Parsely: 220,000

Kasavara: 100,000


End file.
